Jealous?
by Sdb5ss
Summary: It was cold. She was warm. He really liked her. She unknowingly gave him an opening. What was he supposed to do letting an opportunity like that go? Xion gets snowed in waiting for her friend Roxas to come to her apartment and instead gets a visit from a not so nice guy. Can you guess who? (Please comment if you want the story to be continued!)


_**I'm a VanitasxXion fan. Kyaa! Anyway, I saw this picture and I was like "I must create something for this very interesting picture" and so here we are. Enjoy.**_

It was a cold, winter day. Snowflakes weren't falling like powdered sugar; they were coming down like daggers. Xion looked outside her apartment window and sighed. She was snowed in. The whole building she lived in was. Her building's heat system broke so now it was like they were in a stuffy and hot closet. Also, today she was supposed to meet up with her friend Roxas for a whole day of fun when all of the sudden this snowstorm hit. To make matters worse, Roxas was already on his way to her apartment via bus so now he was stranded in the ice and traffic.

"I'm sorry Roxas" Xion mumbled. She just wanted to hide in her bed.

Now wasn't it convenient that Xion's neighbor, Vanitas, who was in her school, also happened to be in the building. And that he happened to be spying on her. And that he had a not so small crush on her. And that being so "attractive" as he was, and somewhat of a deviant person, he was sure that he could win her one way or another. He heard everything from her plans with Roxas to her small sounds of distress.

"This will be the perfect time to make my move." He laughed darkly and walked out of his apartment to hers.

Xion was brought out of her miserable thoughts by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Open the door and you'll find out" a voice answered back. Annoyed at having to get up, she stomped all the way to the door. With enough force to open a tank, she flung the door open.

"Oh. Vanitas" Xion said in surprise.

"Hey" he replied cooly.

"Why are you here?" she asked as he stepped through the doorway.

"What? Is it not okay to see how by favorite schoolmate is doing?" he sneered.

"Well, I didn't really know that you were still in the building."

Vanitas just rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable on the couch in the middle of the living room. Xion didn't say anything about his rudeness and also sat on the couch. Far away from Vanitas though. He noticed this and simpered in a sinister way.

"You don't have to sit so far away. We're going to be here for a while so we might as well get comfortable."

Xion didn't trust the way he watched her move. She refused to budge. Instead, she tried to distract him with conversation.

"Did you have any plans before this whole mess started?"

Vanitas stopped grinning and stared out the window. "I wasn't really going to do anything. It's a weekend and I figured that I might as well make the most of it before school starts again. It's just a pain in the neck. I swear school was made purely torture. I have way to many tests to take when I get back."

Xion smiled to herself at his complaining. Vanitas's golden eyes slid to her and then to the refrigerator.

"Got anything to eat?"

"Is that really what you ask me after you invade my home? You just raid the fridge?" Xion groaned.

"A boy's got to eat" Vanitas said with a smirk. "So do you or do you not have food?"

Xion sighed in vexation. "I don't have anything. I was planning to buy groceries tomorrow. All I have is a sea-salt ice cream bar. Check the freezer."

Vanitas opened the freezer and found the lone bar.

He pulled off the wrapping, threw it over his head, and sat directly next to Xion. Uncomfortable did not even begin to describe how Xion was feeling. Vanitas was too close to her! She tried to inch away from him slowly. He suddenly chuckled, freezing Xion.

"Trying to get away? Please. Quit wasting your energy."

"You're annoying" she huffed.

"You can't take my style" he shot back. Just as Xion was about to retort, a lightbulb went off in Vanitas's head. He once overheard that Xion's favorite flavor was sea-salt, and that ice cream was her favorite food of all time.

"Want some of my very delicious ice cream?" he asked in a teasing manner. He waved the bar very slowly, making sure Xion followed it.

"Isn't...it...yours?" she interrogated. Her eyes were still on the object.

"Be grateful that I'm letting you take a bite."

Xion still was suspicious but her appetite for sea-salt ice cream was unmatched.

Vanitas tilted the bar close to her. She took a bite at the top. A grin quickly spread across her face. She glanced at Vanitas who was studying her. Then he bit the same area Xion did. In some places, that was the equivalent of a kiss.

"Wha! What was that?!"

"It doesn't matter what that was... what matters is what could happen." Vanitas tossed the ice cream into a trash bin on the right of the couch. With that out of the way, he could wholeheartedly focus on Xion. Vanitas began moving towards her while she moved away.

"Are you trying to do something?" she asked nervously. His only response was eager laughter.

"I'm cold Xion. Very cold. I think I need to be warmed up. Won't you be a good girl and help?" he teased flirtatiously.

"N-no" Xion wavered. Suddenly the heat system made some sort of switch, and immediately the room temperature went down. Vanitas smiled in glee; Xion gasped in horror. Vanitas fixed his attention back on Xion. She was looking pretty helpless, and he loved it. Nothing made him happier than seeing his prey with no chance of fighting. Finally he pounced on her.

He wrapped her in his arms and started hugging her tightly.

"Vanitas, that hurts!" Xion exclaimed. He ignored her pleas, and instead sniffed her hair lasciviously. Tears of embarrassment formed as a blush crept into her cheeks. Her body heat rose extremely, pleasing Vanitas even more. He shifted Xion to pull down her tank top strap.

"Hey!"

This was finally his reward for being so patient. This was his personal heaven.

"Hi Xion. Sorry I'm late. The bus took forever to get anywhere" Roxas said as he opened the door to Xion's apartment. His eyes widened as he stared at the scene before him, a triumphed looking Vanitas hugging a crying and blushing Xion.

"Huh?"

"Jealous?" Vanitas elicited. Roxas gaped in shock. Him, jealous?

"R-Rox-Roxas. Help me. He's b-being a per-pervert!" Xion stammered. His friend's begging snapped Roxas out of his shock.

"Let her go Vanitas" he commanded.

"I'd rather keep her. I won't let anyone else have her. Is that a problem, Roxas?" Vanitas said as he tried to provoke him. Vanitas leered at the seething boy.

Roxas jumped forward and struck at Vanitas, but he easily dodged the angry Roxas. As Vanitas side stepped, Xion burst out of his arms and ran behind him. Vanitas turned to her surprised, and Roxas used that moment to knock him out. Vanitas fell to the ground as Roxas stood panting.

"Finally" he breathed.

"Thank you Roxas. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come in time."

"No problem, but now I'm kinda wondering; how did he get in here? Is he your friend?"

"No, he just knocked at the door and came in without any invite."

Roxas looked back to the unconscious boy and seemed to think about something. "For now, I think you should be avoid Vanitas."

"He just started his misbehaving now. It was a one time thing. I don't think I should have to avoid him. That would make it harder for me to do my normal schedule."

Roxas looked like he swallowed a lemon. At last he sighed in defeat. "Okay. Whatever you say, but still please be careful."

"Don't worry. I'm not letting him get away with something like that again."

Xion and Roxas carried Vanitas's body to his apartment and set him up outside his door. Roxas went back to Xion's home, but she stayed to finish some business. She took out a post-it note and stuck it on his forehead. She opened a pen and drew a sea-salt ice cream bar and a face that had a tongue sticking out. Satisfied with her work, she got up and smiled. He actually looked peaceful sleeping like that. Almost even cute. Xion blushed and quickly walked away.

 _ **Aaaahh. That story sucked! Why did this have to be so bad? It's hard to get in Vanitas's head. He was only featured in one game, and we hardly got a glimpse of him in Dream Drop Distance! *Sigh* If you wish for me to continue the story (plus make it more in depth), leave me a comment. For now I'll just say it's complete. We wish me more luck for my next VanitasxXion fanfic.**_


End file.
